Event Shop
Event Shop Information War Commander puts on periodic Special Events, currently at about one per month. During these Events the player receives Event Experience Points (eXP) which should not be confused with the separate standard''' Experience Points (XP) used to raise players in '''Rank & Levels. The eXP can be used to Unlock and obtain Special Event Prizes which consist of special Units, Buildings, Schematics and Epic Tech that would otherwise not be available to the Player. ''Information Given in Event Shop'' *Which Prizes are Available or Locked. *the Requirements and Cost of each Prize. *A Description of each Prize *A graphical running total of eXP still needed to obtain each Prize *Previously purchased ( owned ) Prizes. ''How The Event Shop Works *'eXP is only valid for use during the Event in which it was earned.' The eXP does not carry over from Event to Event, hence the '"Use It or Lose"' name for the period after an Event. *'The Shop is only accessible during and for a shot period after each Special Event.' The player may use their eXP at any time during and up to 48 hours after the Event, know as the '"Use It Or Lose It"' period. *'The Event Shop is accessed thru the Special Event Panel. ' Press the "Prizes" button to open the Event Shop while inside the Players Base. *'Several new Prizes are added to the Shop each Special Event'. These are usually but not always related to the theme or story of the Event. *'Most Previous Event Prizes are available in the Shop'. See 'Past Event Prize Availability below for more information. *'Prizes have Requirements that must be met before they can be Unlocked. ' Some require the player to have a Tech Center' of a certain level. Others require that a certain other common Unit or Special Event Prize to be Unlocked first. If the player is lacking in a requirement it will be displayed over that Prize. Event Prize Information The Event Shop offers sever different type of Prizes in several Categories, which may have different Rules of Availability that govern if and when they will be offered as a Previous Event Prize following their introductory Event. ''Event Prize Types '' *'Units -''' These can be Standard or Elite units. Example: Hellstorm, Elite Hellfire and Gladiator. *'Units ( Unique ) -' These are special Units that come with special rules like the Titan, Widowmaker and Viper. *'Buildings -' So far only two are offered - the Drone Silo & Rocket Silo. *'Turrets -' Like the Plasma Cannon Turret. *'Schematics -' Like the Warhawk, Hellfire or [[Valkyrie/Schematic|'Valkyrie Schematic'.]] *'Thorium Tech -' Schematic Components that are not Epic Tech, like Ionized Armor and Heavy Ionized Armor. *'Epic Tech -' Special Thorium Tech, usually but not always related to just one Schematic. Examples: Wingman, Warhead Launcher and Laser Cannons. ''Event Prize Categories *'Standard Prize -''' Any Item ( Unit, Building, Turret, Schematic 'or 'Epic Tech ) that is offered in exchange for eXP. *'Wave Checkpoint Prize (WCP) -' Any Item offered for the successful completion of a specified Wave. *'Event Exclusive -' Any Item stated to be offered only for a single Event and may be either a Standard or WCP. Example: The Elite Hellstorm. *'Top Players Exclusive Prize -' These are Items offered for only one Event and only to a very limited number of Players scoring the highest eXP for that Event. Examples: The Zombifier ( awarded to the Top 3,000 Players during Operation: Undead Rising ) & a R.U.B.I. Statue ( awarded to the top 20 players during Operation: Red Sky ). ''Past Event Prize Sales *'eXP Sale -''' Past Event Prizes offered at a discounted eXP amount for one Event. *'Last Chance Sale -' Past Event Prizes offered either at a Discounted XP Amount ( Standard Items ) or at a Increased XP Amount ( Unique Units ) for one Event following which they will be Removed 'from the Event Shop. *'Wave Checkpoint Sale -''' Past Event Prizes that were introduced as Standard ( eXP Prize ) offered as a Wave Checkpoint Prize for one Event. ''Past Event Prize Availability The Availability of Past Event Prizes is determined by its Prize Category ( How it was offered in its introductory Event ) *'Standard Prizes -''' Following their Introduction Event these prizes have a '''1 Event Hold Period prior to being released as a Past Event Prize in the Event Shop. Example Event #20 - Prize Introduced / Event #21 - Prize On Hold & Not available / Event #22 Prize released as Past Prize. *'Standard Prizes ( Unique ) -' Following the Introduction Event of Unique Units the are put in a 2 Event Hold Period prior to being released as a Past Event Prize in the Event Shop. Example Event #20 - Prize Introduced / Event #21 & #22 - Prize On Hold & Not available / Event #23 - Prize released as Past Prize. *'Wave Checkpoint Prizes -' To date ( Since the introduction of the Event Shop ) NO Standard Unit, Unique Unit, Schematic or Epic Tech that was Introduced as a Wave Checkpoint Prize has ever been released again as a Past Event Prize following its Introduction Event with the one exception of the Stinger Schematic which was introduced in Operation: Floodgate, made unavailable for one event then reintroduced with an eXP price tag for Operation: Cerberus. Note : Some of these Availability Rules are explicitly stated by Kixeye and some have been derived from observation. ''Removed Event Prizes Some Past Event Prizes may be completely removed from the Event Shop making them unavailable to any Player who has not previously Unlocked it. This however does not remove the Item from the game and it may still be in use by both Players and Rogue Factions. A Full List of Past Event Prizes that have been REMOVED from the Event Shop may be found here: 'UNAVAILABLE ' Current Event Shop Prizes The following tables only reflects Prizes from Past Events. Any New Prizes from a Current Event will not be added until the Events conclusion. ''Available Standard Prizes '' ---- '''NOTE: The below Available Standard Prize tables do not reflect if a Prize is on HOLD for the current or future Events.' ''Unavailable Prizes'' ---- NOTE: These Prizes are still found in the Event Shop but they are listed as " Unavailable for this Event " - Does not include Prizes on Hold. NOTE on Unavailable Prizes :' No Official word has been given by Kixeye on whether or not these prizes will ever again be made available in the Event Shop.' Additional Info *The Event Shop was introduced in Operation: Red Sky. *The Event Experience Points ( eXP ) structure was changed in Operation: Hellstorm which raise all the costs of the prizes but also gave more eXP during the Events. *On average there are 2 new Standard Prizes are introduced to the Event Shop per Event. *The Record for most new prizes introduced in one Event : Operation: Crossfire with 5. *The Record for fewest new prizes introduced in one Event :' Operation: Red Sky with 1.' *Occasionally a prize will be offered for lower eXP ( Go on Sale ) for a period of time during an Event. *'Operation: Halcyon' was the first to introduce a[[:Category:Schematics| Schematic]] to the to be used in the Workshop. *'Operation: Deadpoint' was the first to introduce a Schematic Component to the to be used in the Workshop. *Introduced during Operation: Red Swarm, the Drone Silo is was the first Building 'to added to the Event Shop. And although not specifically stated the Drone Silo requires the 'Airfield to function. *Changes made to the Event Shop during Operation: Deadpoint split it into to windows showing Unowned & Owned Event Units. Gallery Archangel-EventShop1.jpg|Event Shop from Operation: Archangel EventBoxExamples.png|Examples of Special Event Boxes UseItOrLoseIt-Examples.png|Examples of Use It Or Lose It Boxes NewPrizes-1.jpg|Example of New Prizes (1 with Requirements / 1 without ) PrizesUnlocked-1.jpg|Example of Unlocked Prizes PrizesUnavailable-1.jpg|Example of Prizes Unavailable for that Event EventShop-SinglePrizeDescription.png|Prize Description and Purchase Box Hellstorm Unlocked.png|Example of Unlocked or Purchased Notice BirthOfElites (2).jpg|The Birth of the Elites Congratulations, Commander! You have unlocked every event prize..jpg|All Prizes Have Been Unlock! Navigation Category:Other pages Category:A to Z